First Date
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head. Martha and Perry's first date, what happened? Was it an already set date or was it something else?


She couldn't believe what she was doing, she would never do anything along the lines of what she was doing and to top it all off she was giddy, yes giddy about it. Martha kept looking herself over in the mirror on the inside of her compact, why was she doing this the man almost got Clark killed.

'He was having problems them, he's cleaned up. But why are you so giddy?' Martha argued with herself in the back of the cab as it pulled up to the restaurant, she gave the cabby the money for the trip and his tip and walked up to the door.

"Senator Kent!" The mater de exclaimed as she walked up to him. "I mean Senator Kent, dining alone or shall we be expecting anyone else?" The man quickly covered.

"Yes, actually I'm meeting someone here. They said they had a reservation under White?" Martha kind of asked the last part thinking it was probably all a set up.

"Oh, yes! Actually Mr. White is already here I will lead you to him." As Martha followed behind the tall, Frenchmen she began to panic, she was actually on a date. Her first real date since Jonathon died. When Martha noticed the mater de had stopped she looked towards none other than Perry White and he actually looked good, he had a clean shave a nice and what seemed like an expensive suite along with a tie. Martha was shocked, but the one who wasn't shocked but spellbound was Perry.

If you asked Perry about his first date with Martha he would tell you what she looked like from her head to her toe. Martha's hair was in curls that were half up and half down giving the illusion that her hair was actually longer, her make up wasn't to done up but looked more natural and the dress. Perry could go on and on about the dress she had on, it may have been long but it was made for her. Red silk that clung to every amazing curve and showed off the color of her hair and eyes, and the heels that came out just as she sat down. He couldn't believe she was the same farmer's wife he met all those years ago in Smallville, of course she was beautiful then he couldn't lie if he said that he didn't think about her after that first in counter.

"So, a French restaurant?" Martha questioned.

"I have been hearing its good from the man that does the restaurant critiquing here in Washington. I've been meaning to try it I was just waiting for beautiful company." Smiled Perry as he answered Martha's question, causing her to blush which with Perry being a reporter he picked up on the blush quickly.

"Well, I have had French cuisine have you?" Recovered Martha.

"A couple of times, I was actually in France about two months ago chasing after a lead. It was pretty delicious." Perry replied.

The two just smiled at each other for a moment then looked down at their menus, after a while the waiter came to the table and took their drink and food order. As the young waiter walked away Perry smiled at Martha and just took in the way she smiled back, it was as if the restaurant was in complete blackness and the only light was coming from her smile. Perry would tell you in that second he realized he was going, no he was falling in love with the woman sitting across from him. As they waited for their food they talked about the incident with him and Clark all those years ago, Perry going to rehab, Jonathon dying and Martha going into politics. Of course there were other things like Perry's past relationships and Martha's problems with her parents which led to both of them talking about their childhood. Once their food came the conversation dimmed but basic things came up along the way but after a little bit of time the two finally started to feel nervous.

"You can get some wine, I won't mind." Perry spoke up as he saw Martha messing around with her food.

"No, I couldn't especially with…" Perry cut her off before she could go on.

"I won't be the one drinking, I can control myself." Martha smiled and was about to say no again when Perry signaled the waiter over and asked for a glass of whatever would taste the best with Martha's meal. The waiter smiled and went to do what he was asked.

"Perry, a glass could be expensive and I won't…"

"I am paying for the dinner not you, it wouldn't be right for me not to pay. You took a cab over which was something I didn't like but I understood where you were coming from." Perry spoke up which was soon followed by the waiter coming back with the glass of champagne that the chef had suggested and set it down on the table. Martha picked up the glass and took a sip, her argument stopped once she tasted what she was drinking, smiling at one another the two began to eat and talk once again. Once the meal was over Martha went over and got her purse and wrap while Perry handed the waiter his tip, the two left the restaurant side by side and stood near the curb as Perry signaled for a cab.

'Pull yourself together, Martha! He did not see you blush, not once!' Martha screamed at herself as she stood next to Perry waiting for the cab to reach the curb.

'You are so stupid, she didn't blush! Come off it, she was probably trying to hide her laughter because your such a lowlife and could never even get close to her.' Perry was saying to himself the same time Martha was thinking her own thoughts. The two got into the cab and went back to Martha's condo in silence, the two went up the elevator and down the hall to her condo and stopped in front of the door.

"I know it's a condo but you don't know whose around the bend." He tried explaining himself.

"Perry, its okay. I think its sweet, not many people are like that anymore." She couldn't help but smile when he looked at her.

"Um…well I guess I will let you get some sleep." Perry began as Martha turned around and began to unlock the door. "Martha?" Perry spoke up gaining her attention. "Would you like to have dinner again with me?"

"I'm really not thinking about dinner." Martha replied causing Perry to think he was being turned down. "I was thinking more along the lines of breakfast." It took Perry a split second to realize what Martha was saying before she lightly pulled him down and kissed him. Perry was shocked that Martha Kent, Senator Martha Kent had just kissed him and invited him to stay the night. Before any rational thought had time to go through his head Martha was already pulling him into her apartment. And as Perry White would say that was one story he was not wanting to share.


End file.
